Hello honey
by Zerkoz
Summary: All human. I don't own TMI or the characters, Cassandra Clare does. I don't really have a summary for this. But, I'll make an attempt. Who is this golden boy? Why does he know Clary? What dark secrets are in Clary's past? Who will leave with a broken heart? Who won't leave at all? Currently accepting OCs.
1. Did you miss me?

**I don't own TMI or the characters, Cassandra Clare does.**

**So this is my 5th fanfic... I'm just creative about everything except my other 4 fanfics. This is I guess an AU story. Are you ready?**

Hello Honey

By Zerkoz

Clary was an average teenage girl living in new york. She had fiery red hair and emerald green eyes. She was about 5 foot 9, the shortest girl in her high school classes. Her mother was Jocelyn. Jocyelyn had red hair and green eyes as well. Jocelyn was taller then her as well.

She got up one day and got ready for school. She went to school at Idris high, which was just a couple blocks down the street. She found Jocelyn in the kitchen and started talking to her quickly.

"Hi mom. How are you doing today?" She asked lazily.

"Good. Now eat your pancakes Clary." Jocelyn replied while handing her pancakes.

"Ok." She took a bite of the pancakes in front of her. After a while, she finished the pancakes, brushed her teeth and her hair, got dressed, and got out of the door. She walked down the street to Idris high.

_**time jump**_

Clary was in english class, her first class of the day. Her teacher was a short, stocky man with blonde hair, brown eyes, and thin lips that curled up at the ends. His name was George. _It's funny _she thought while looking at him. _The teacher's the only person that I'm taller then in this class._

He started going on talking about the economics of advanced grammar and spelling. She listened to most of it, but eventually just zoned out.

_**time jump (that was filler stuff)**_

It was lunch time, and Clary decided to sit at the table closest to a window on the left side of the room. She was sitting with Simon, her best friend.

"How was english class?" Simon asked.

"Good. I zoned out after 17 minutes though." She said.

"Clary. There's someone walking towards you."

"What?" She turned around. There was a teenage boy walking towards her. The boy had golden curls and butterscotch eyes. The boy had narrow angular facial features. The boy was beautiful. But that's not what she was thinking as he walked closer to her.

"Hello honey," He started saying in a psychotic, manipulative voice. "Did you miss me?"

**Oh, for your sake, I hope you don't get this.**

**Please review fairly.**


	2. What a rude thing

**Hm... I'm bored. It's a bit past midnight, and I can't sleep. Sounds like a perfect time for a new chapter!**

Simon was Clary's best friend ever since she came to Idris high a year ago. He immediately started showing her around and being nice to her. Eventually, they got to know each other a bit more, and they became friends. Clary never spoke to him about her past. And it was just now that he was wondering why. Clary saw who the man was, and froze.

"Hello honey," The man had started saying. "Did you miss me?" Clary didn't respond, she just jumped on top of the table and started running. The man grinned, stood there for a few seconds, and then started running as well.

_**Clary's POV, 1st person**_

I can't believe he found me. I've been running for a year, making random turns and spirals until I ended up halfway across the country. How did he find me? I'm wondering these things while dashing across the cafeteria. Everyone's staring, as I expected. They're just wondering why in the world I was running. They don't know. Memories started coming back.

_"Jace stop!" I yelled. He didn't. He just kept on doing it._

_"You're gonna pay for that, _honey_." He yelled._

_"What did I do this time?"_

_"You know what you did!"_

_"No, I really don't!"_

_"It'll cost extra for liars!"_

I shuddered. It'd been a year, and I still had scars. I made a left turn at the end of the corridor. I was going straight for outside. I ran out of the doors, setting off blaring alarms that made my ears ring.

I saw the fence up ahead; I went out of the back doors. I leaped up, and started climbing. I reached the top, and a hand grabbed my chest. 'NO!' I thought inside. I was yanked down into the man-Jace's arms.

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU PSYCHOTIC PERVERT!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Now then," He started saying while bringing his butterscotch eyes to meet mine. "What a rude thing to say to your husband!"

**I'm not a Clace fan...**

**Please review fairly!**


	3. Scars that won't heal

**I am so bored right now... I bet I'm entertaining you... people on the other side of the planet!**

**So yeah. It's back! Already! Did I freak you out?**

_**Simon's POV (1st person)**_

I had been chasing the man and Clary through the school. Eventually, Clary tried to climb the fence, but the man grabbed her and pulled her down. She yelled something that I couldn't hear, although I know it was full of hatred.

"Well then," The man had started saying. "What a rude thing to say to your husband!"

"WHAT?!" I couldn't help but ask while screaming at the top of my lungs. She looked over at me, and her face twisted into horror and fear.

"Oh god Simon. I was hoping you wouldn't find out." She said nervously.

"You're married?"

"Yes. It's a really long story, but yes."

"Um... Did you forget about me?" The man asked.

"Who are you anyway?" I asked the man.

"Jace Herondale. A name you probably haven't heard."

"No. I remember hearing that name before... I just can't place it..."

"What's your name?"

"Simon Lewis."

"Lewis? That's probably why."

"What? Why?"

"There was a police officer who's last name was Lewis that oversaw me."

"Great. You were in jail."

"I wish. Psych ward."

"And you're married to this guy?" I asked while looking at Clary.

"It was an arranged marriage!" She screamed.

"So your parents made you marry this sick, twisted demon?"

"HEY! Don't judge a book by it's cover!" He yelled at me.

"My dad. He said it was the only way to save our family's proud relationship with the Herondales."

"To marry this psychotic sicko?"

"I never really liked my dad. And could you put me down now?" She directed the last part at Jace. He dropped her onto the ground. She got up brushing herself off.

"So this is why you didn't tell me about your past?"

"That and something else." She pulled back the long sleeve on her shirt. She had scratches, cuts, bruises, and scars starting from the wrist to the shoulder area. I wondered why she never wore t-shirts. I gave Jace an evil look.

"Did Jace do that?"

"Yes."

"Temporary insanity!" Jace yelled as a 'reason.'

"That doesn't let you abuse people!" I yelled at him with all of my pent-up rage.

"I technically didn't."

"These wounds didn't just show up on her arm!"

"It wasn't me. It was my insane self."

"And you're not insane now? You grabbed her off of the fence!"

"It's legal!"

"But not orthodox!"

"What is orthodox, making tea while she's running away?"

"Why not! It's a better way to treat h... your wife!"

"It was an arranged marriage! Great! Now I'm sounding like _her_."

"I have a name you know!" Clary yelled at him.

"Yes, Susan? Megan? Esmerelda?" He started asking.

"Clary! My name is Clary!"

"After a year it gets foggy." I was having enough of this. I tapped him on his shoulder to face me, and then I punched him in the face. A fight ensued.

Jace punched my stomach, I retalliated by sweeping my leg to knock over his. He fell to the ground, kicked my crotch, and sweeped his leg under mine. I fell to the ground swearing and elbowed him in the gut. He raised his arm to punch me again when a hand caught it. We looked up. It was principal Morgenstern.

_**time jump- Clary's POV (1st person)**_

I was standing by the fence when the fight started, so I quickly ran inside and found the principal's office, which wasn't that far from the door. I started explaining everything quickly, replacing certain words with others, and got him to follow me. By the time we got there, they were on the ground in a bare-knuckle brawl.

We followed the principal to his office, me only coming because I was Jace's wife (Or in principal Morgenstern's case, ex-girlfriend). We sat down in the 3 chairs, (from sitting at the desk) I was on the left chair, Simon was in the middle, and Jace was on the right. He looked at the boys in dissapointment.

"Ok. Who wants to start explaining?" He asked.

"He punched me in the face." Jace quickly said.

"With good reason." Simon stated.

"Which was what?"

"Nothing really."

"I found out tha-" He broke off when he saw me dragging my finger across my throat.

"What secrets do you have, Clary?"

"Oh. She didn't tell you? Figures."

"What are you talking about?" Oh no. Simon's the worst liar ever.

"If I don't hear the truth soon, it's detention for all of you."

"She's my wife." He looked shocked.

"No. That's your imagination. You went to a psych ward." Again, Simon's a horrible liar.

"Is this true Clarissa?"

"Yes. But it was an arranged marriage, I didn't want it, my mom didn't want it, hell, 98% of the Herondales didn't want it." I quickly said.

"So wouldn't that make you Clarissa Herondale?" He asked.

"By court of law? Yes."

"Well, _Herondales_, I still don't understand why Simon threw the first punch. He's one of the calmest people I've ever met."

"It might have something to do with _this_." I said while rolling up my sleeve so that he could see the scars. He gasped.

"Ok then. There will be no punishments for Simon, but sadly I can't punish Jace for _this_. So, you're all free to go."

**Great. Jace goes away unpunished. Review fairly and PM me with ideas.**


	4. Speak of the devil

**So, I'm back. And greygirl2358? I believe that's the name... You were probably just guest, but... When I saw your comment, I grinned evily and rubbed my hands together psychotically. Just so you know.**

**lIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**

_**Clary's POV (1st person)**_

**lIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**

I couldn't believe Morgenstern couldn't punish Jace for this. After he did those things to me. I was mainly hoping that Jace wouldn't come to mess up my current life as it was. I didn't want to leave Simon and the others behind. Simon came up to me and put an arm around my neck.

"It's ok Clary." He said, probably hoping to comfort me.

"No. It's not ok. Jace is back, and there's no one that can stop him from scaring me again!" I exclaimed, tears flooding out of my eyes and cries welling up out of my throat.

"I'll stop him Clary. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you."

"How?"

"I can handle him."

"THAT'S THE THINKING THAT GOT ME INTO THIS MESS!" I lost all train of thought and just exploded.

"What?"

"I thought I could handle him! That was the only reason I didn't run away before the wedding!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." He squeezed me tightly.

"It's ok." I couldn't stand it anymore. I put my head on his chest and started crying. He pat my head gently.

"It's ok Clary. It's ok."

"That's the thing though, it's not ok. It was ok when Jace was in a psych ward on the other side of the country."

"I guess you're right. But we'll get through this."

"This is a very nice conversation, but you do know school's not over yet, right?" Said a way-too-familiar voice. I heard Simon growl and lift his head up.

"Go away Jace. She doesn't want you here." He said angrily.

"I'm so arfraid! The nerd's trying to act tough!" God I hated him.

"Well at least I didn't abuse her!"

"Ooooooh... I'm so scared!" There was some sick, psychotic laughter, and then I heard footsteps going away.

"I swear I'm going to kill him..." I whispered under my breath.

**lIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**

It was the end of the last class of the day, trigonomotry. The teacher was tall, slender, and looked older then he actually was. He seemed like the type that would be in a psych ward with Jace because he'd randomly yell 'Tiny, small, weird tomato toddlers' Or something like that.

We were getting to the last part of the class when I started talking to Izzy. She was a girl that I was friendly with. She didn't know about Jace, though.

"So, I saw this hot dude earlier today with golden curly hair and golden eyes and-" Izzy started saying.

"NO." I quickly interruted her.

"What?"

"That guy is... Well... It's hard to explain..."

"Do you have bad history with him?"

"And a present. And possibly future."

"You don't know that..."

"It's signed on a piece of paper!" Luckily, she thought I was being sarcastic, so I have nothing to worry about.

"Um... Speak of the devil." She pointed to behind me and I turned around. Sure enough, it was Jace.

"Jace. What do you want?" I asked him through gritted teeth.

"I've figured it out." He said malevolently. I freaked out a bit. I told myself to calm down. _There's no way he figured __**that **__out_. Right?

"Figured what out?" I knew he could tell I was lying.

"The reason why you didn't run." Oh god. He found out.

**lIlIlIlIlIlIlIl**

**What did he find out? MWAH HA HA HA HA!**

**Please review fairly and PM me with ideas.**


	5. Freak

**Hey! I'm back! And I'm ready for some more hello honey!**

**Um, an adittional note for greygirl2358:**

**There are plenty of fanfics where Jonathan/Sebastian is good, but I haven't seen any with an actually bad Jace.**

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**Clary's POV (1st person)**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I was scared. Scared about what he found out, scared about the school finding out, and mainly scared that she'd have to leave another life behind.

"What?" Izzy asked behind me.

"You didn't run because-" Jace started saying.

"YOU 3! CLASS ISN'T OVER YET! STOP TALKING AND LISTEN!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Maybe next time honey." He started laughing. He stopped after a muderous glare by the teacher.

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

It was after class when Izzy came up to me and started asking me questions.

"What did he mean by 'I figured it out'?" She asked me.

"I don't want to-" I started saying.

"Why did he call you honey?"

"Izzy-"

"What the hell happened the last time you met him?"

"IZZY!" She flinched at my raised voice.

"What?"

"I don't want to talk about it. It was 2 years ago."

"Then how come he still remembered you?"

"Probably because I got him thrown into a psych ward!" This wasn't technically a lie.

"Psych ward? What the hell did he do Clary?" She grabbed my arm. Flashes of pain shocked up my arm and all around my body. Memories started coming back.

_"Jace! I don't know what I did wrong! just please tell me!" I yelled with blood trickling down my scalp and getting into my eyes._

_"You see? This is why I do this. You're a liar and a disgrace!" He yelled at me. He then stabbed a knife into my arm._

Before I could even think, I flinched. _Oh no. _I thought. _She's going to find out._

"Clary what the hell?" She exclaimed. What happened next made me glad we were an enclosed empty space. She pulled back my sleeve, revealing an entire arm full of them. _Good._ I thought. _She only sees the mild stuff._

"Izzy-"

"Clary! There's no time for explanations! Did Jace do this to you?" She asked.

"Yes." My voice was rough. She grabbed right arm and turned it so she could see the palm of my right hand. It had healing knife marks that said 'You are mine.' More memories came back.

_I looked at my scars while trying to heal them. Today had been a better day. He re-cut the words on my hand, cut open healing scars, and created several more. At least he didn't bring out the whip._

"Oh my god Clary, why didn't you tell people about this sooner? You'd have less scars."

"Probably because He was- and still is- my husband."

"WHAT?!"

"It was an arranged marriage. Nobody knew that he would be like this. Not that it mattered really, my dad was greedy, Jace's dad was greedy, and me marrying him would increase cash flow to both families." I was trying not to ponder on the fact that I lied to Simon.

"Holy hell Clary! You could've told me!"

"I spent a year trying to get away from him. I spent a year trying to fit into a new school. I didnt want to tell anyone."

"Yeah. I get that. But this is too big for you yourself. You could've gotten help if you told people at school."

"No. People at my old school knew. No one helped me, they just pointed, laughed, and called me either a 'slut' or a 'freak.'"

"Nobody here would do that Clary."

"No! You don't understand! These people like me less! Imagine what they would do. And then there's Jace, which by all means, seems like he's going to this school now!"

"It's ok. I'll help you." She looked at me seriously and I knew she ment every word. But...

"Are you sure? Because it seems no matter what I do, no matter what I say, that he will always find a way to hurt me. And while I trust you, I can't be sure you can help me."

**lIlIlIlIl**

**So, Izzy knows now.**

**Does anyone have any suggestions for OCs? I sent PMs to the people that followed this story, but didn't get much. If you do, you have to describe what he/she looks like, how they are personallity-wise, and their role (I can't make them friends of main characters, Jace being an exception).**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle- Shadowhunter1995 (I didn't use her here because I don't have a description of her appearance)**


	6. 254 pages

**Hey! I'm back! So as I said, I've been accepting OCs. I currently have one, who you'll meet in this chapter.**

**Warning: Mild cussing.**

**Oh, also guest, I removed your review because it was completely negative, and had nothing about improving. This was edited in.**

**I don't really know what else to say… So on with the chapter!**

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**Izzy's POV (1**__**st**__** person)**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I couldn't believe what I had seen in there. Clary had scratches, bruises, scabs, scars, and if you lifted her arm up against a light source, there was a hole you could see the light through! However, it did put one thing in my head. _Gotta get Jace for this._

"Izzy, don't go after Jace. One thing's going to lead to the other, and next thing you know, the entire school knows, people are calling me a slut and/or a freak, and I have to leave again." She said while grabbing my arm with her left hand. _Of course it's her left hand._ I thought. _Jace mutilated the other!_

"Clary, I already told you. People aren't going to do that." I reassured her calmly.

"No. I'm sorry. But I can't be sure."

"And I can't be sure a meteorite will crash into my head at any given moment! But that's not likely to happen."

"It's much more likely for people to tease me than for a meteorite to hit you in the head."

"Ok. Your secret's safe with me."

"And Simon."

"Simon knows?"

"He found out the harder way."

"Met Jace?"

"Yep."

"Ok. I will help you. Bye for now though." I tried to hug her, but she winced in pain.

"Bad idea."

"What's on your back?" I pulled the back of her shirt up. There were whip marks everywhere. As I inspected them closer, I realized that they formed words. Very strange words.

"I was hoping you wouldn't see those." She winced in pain again.

"Do you know what this says?"

"No."

"It says 'And I am yours.'"

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**time jump – Clary's POV (1**__**st**__** person)**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I was walking home. We lived on the 3rd story of the angelic motel. That was just a name. It was actually a fairly disorganized place. But it was the only one we could afford moving here. My dad didn't want us to move because it would put a damper on the cash flow and he was the one that got all of the cash from the marriage. She remembered the night they left vividly.

_My mom shook me awake. I didn't want to get up in fear that it was Jace._

"_Clary, wake up. We need to get out of here." Her reassuring gentle voice came. I got up and looked at her._

"_Where are we going?" I asked quietly._

"_Somewhere away from here. Away from Jace." That last part is what got me. I sprung up and got dressed. I started following her. I passed my brother – Sebastian's - old room and frowned sadly. He had to go live with the Herondales about 12 years ago because there wasn't enough food or something like that. Bullshit._

"_It's best not to linger Clary." My mom said sadly. She was never consulted about these things. She was treated like the wives of old. A servant for the men. Like me._

"_Trying to escape?" A startling voice came from behind us. We spun around to face the voice. It was my father. He was tall, muscular man with black hair, dark blue eyes, and a small mole on his nose._

"_Jonathan." My mother said angrily. He looked at us maliciously._

"_Yes. That's my name. And you aren't going to escape by the way."_

"_Yes we are. This is madness!"_

"_Still being feisty aren't we?" He let out a vicious laugh. I shivered. My mom picked up a cleaver that next to her on the counter and pointed it at him. I moved so that I was behind her._

"_I'm not afraid to use this." He laughed._

"_And I'm not afraid to use __**this**__." He pulled out a revolver from his pocket and pointed it at her._

"_Ok then." She ran towards him._

"_Have it your way." He fired the pistol. But it wasn't pointed at her. It was pointed at me. It hit my arm and went straight through. The pain was unbearable. It was like having my arm on fire while Piranhas feasted on it. _**(A/N: I have never been shot. I don't know how to describe it)**

"_CLARY!" My mom screamed. It was a bit too late. I fell down from the force of the hit and I blacked out from the pain. The last thing I saw before darkness consumed me was my mom stabbing Jonathan in the heart. I attempted a smile._

I shivered remembering it. That was night exactly 2 years ago, now that I thought about it. I also remembered that it was the day that Jace was thrown into a psych ward. I picked up the mail, walked in the door, went up the 2 stairs to get to the 3rd floor, found room 3B, opened the door, and went inside. It smelled like home. It smelled like cherries, watermelon, mint, and just a hint of Jasmine.

I walked into the main room. Jocelyn was sitting there with a big brown book in her hands. The book seemed to be called 'Psychosis and the mind.' She looked up to see me, and smiled a very nonexistent smile.

"I have something to tell you." We said at the same time. Fuck. Nothing good ever happened when we said that at the same time. She seemed to think the same thing.

"You go first." I said.

"Ok. The book was written by Ever Elizabeth Doyle." She said, showing me the book cover. It was a picture of a brain with a dark mist around it.

"Ok. And?"

"She was Jace's doctor at the mental institute."

"What?!" If this was true, with her being an author and Jace's doctor, then she could've published things information like the fact that I'm married to him! My life would be over!

"And she was saying that Jace got out recently."

"Well then, I guess that leads to me then."

"Huh?"

"Jace showed up at school today. Simon and Izzy found out, Simon from hearing Jace say it, and Izzy because she found my scars!"

"Oh no. I was hoping this wouldn't happen. I'll go call Doyle."

"What?"

"She might be able to help us."

"Grr….. Ok." She picked up the phone and started dialing.

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

Doyle was taking a while to get here, so I decided to read some of the book. I picked up the brown book, and looked in the table of contents to find out where she talked about Jace. The table of contents looked like this:

**1. Introduction Pg. 4**

**2. Psychosis Pg. 120**

**3. The mind Pg. 250**

**4. Brett Pg. 462**

**5. Jace Pg. 546**

**6. Rachel Pg. 800**

**7. End Pg. 870**

So he was chapter 5 on 546. I actually looked at the numbers this time. When I saw the page of the next chapter, my jaw almost fell off of my face. 546 to 800? There had to be a mistake.

"Um mom?" I asked.

"Yes Clary?" She asked me, sitting next to me.

"Have you seen how many pages Jace has?"

"No. How many?"

"254 pages."

"Whoa. That's a lot."

"Yeah. Let's read some of it."

"Ok." She scooted in closer to me."

"_Jace is obsessed with his ex-girlfriend."_

"Well at least she didn't say wife." I noted.

"_However. These obsessions caused him to hurt her and abuse her in unimaginable ways. He whipped her, stabbed her, punched her, kicked her, etc. whenever he thought that she was cheating on him."_

"So that's why…"

"_I decided that to find out more about what he did, I would pretend that I was a fan of what he did."_

"What?!"

"_That didn't work, so I tried to appear to side with him against his girlfriend."_

"She has crazy methods!"

"_With that, I got more information about what he did to her. He said, and I quote, 'I took her hand, her dominant hand, and carved a reminder into it. I used whip to do the same on the back.'"_

"He did?" My mother asked.

"Yeah. Izzy found it. It said 'and you can't run away.'" I felt bad about lying to her, but she'd just freak out if I told her the truth. Well, at least less then what I told her.

"_What these reminders are, he wouldn't say, no matter what I tried. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to get that, I tried to treat his Psychosis."_

There was a bunch of technical jargon after that that I didn't know what it meant, so I started flipping through pages until I found the last day part.

"_He's practically overcome every aspect of the Psychosis. I'd say it's cured."_

"She says about the boy who chased me across the school and ripped me off of a fence." I muttered.

"So… Is the chapter over now?" My mom asked.

"I guess." There was a knock on the door. I bounced up out of the chair, walked to the door, and opened it.

Standing on the other side of the door was a girl in her early 30's that looked about average. She had long brown hair and bluish-green eyes. She had this weird smell on her, it was familiar, but I couldn't place it. She was wearing tight black pants the like of which I've never seen, tie-die sneakers, and a baggy dark blue shirt. Great. She's a hipster. I looked at the author picture at the back of the book. It looked exactly like the girl, except for one thing; in the picture, her eyes were brown.

"Hello. I'm Ever Elizabeth Doyle." She said.

"Your eyes are different color then the picture." I noted.

"My eye color's always changing."

"And what is it that you smell like? I can't place it."

"Oh, that! It's lavender. I never leave the house without spraying myself with lavender perfume."

"I thought you were a hipster." I gestured to her clothes.

"No, I just dress like, mental condition." She walked over to the couch adjacent from the couch my mom was sitting on that I also sat down on. She looked at us carefully.

"Ok then. Let's get started!" She said a bit too happily.

**lIlIlIlIl**

**What could possibly happen next?**

**This was a long chapter, mainly just because I need to get the OC in.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle – Shadowhunter1995**

**I'm still accepting OCs. Just PM me with your ideas.**

**Goodbye for now!**


	7. Propaganda

**Hey! I'm back!**

**Greygirl2358, the girl is an OC made by shadowhunter1995. He gave most of the description; I just tied up loose ends. Although, now that I think about it, he said she was the quiet type. Sorry about that. And I like being able to do that to people!**

**I still only have 1 OC. Please give me OC ideas.**

**If there's nothing else to be said, let the chapter begin!**

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**Clary's POV (1**__**st**__** person)**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I stared at Doyle expectantly.

"Well?" I asked.

"What?" She asked with a confused look.

"Tell us about what we can do with the Jace problem."

"There's a problem with him? He seemed perfectly fine when he left."

"He chased me across school! Then he ripped me off of a fence!"

"Why?"

"That's what we're asking you!"

"Oh."

"Yeah…." I was getting annoyed pretty quickly.

"Well are you of any importance to him?" Really? I thought she would've known.

"I'm his 'ex-girlfriend.'" I used air quotes.

"Oh. You're Clarissa He—"

"Fairchild. I refuse to have _his _last name."

"Then what's your problem?" I threw my hands up in defeat.

"He's after me again."

"Oh. Has he done anything _bad_ to you?"

"Not yet, but I think he's going to."

"What makes you think that?" How in the world was this lady a best-selling author?

"He chased me across the school. He ripped me off of a fence. And he's not leaving me alone!"

"Well I don't see what your problem is."

"Are you sure that metal condition just affects what you wear?"

"Of course! I studied it myself." I looked back at my mom.

"I change my earlier statement. She doesn't have crazy methods. _She is crazy._" The last part of my sentence sent me into another flashback.

_I had woken up a bit after blacking out. My mom was over me, trying to heal my wound. I didn't even notice it was there until I felt wind flow through. After you get so many scars, the pain just becomes normal._

"_Mom. It's ok." I told her._

"_No it's not ok. There's a hole in your arm." She told me._

"_I don't even feel it. The pain just all mixes in, you know?"_

"_I wish I could tell you no Clary. I wish I could." She had tears going down her cheek._

_I tried to get up. I had to use my arm to do so because of the bullet hole. My palm burned from the pain. The scarred words were tearing, seeping blood and sending a fiery pain up my arm. I didn't even flinch. Jace had always put a lot more pressure on those words every day. My mom grabbed my arm and pulled me up._

"_Clary, I'm going to my bedroom to get some money and supplies. Stay here." She started walking towards the hallway._

"_Ok Mommy." I want to say that I hadn't called her that for a long time. But the truth is every night, after Jace was done beating me, I'd curl up in her lap, cry, and say 'Make it stop Mommy.'_

_After she disappeared into a different hallway, a hard, solid figure crashed into me from the side. How could we forget Jace? He lived here now and the gunshot must've waked him up. I looked up into his golden butterscotch eyes, rage boiling out of me, yet, the fiery rage never came. I was too scared._

"_Hello honey." He said while giving me a ferocious look. He took out a knife and started stabbing my arm. I cried out in pain._

"_MOMMY! HELP ME!" I yelled with a terrorized voice in between blood-chilling cries of pain and stabs with the long silver dagger._

"_She's not going to help you Clary." He was sounding as psychotic as ever._

"_Yes she is! You don't know that! MOMMY!" I was scared. Scared for my life, scared for my mom, and scared about the possibility that my life would never get any better than this soul-wrenching, bloody, horrifying hellhole of a life._

"_I know that honey. You want to know why? Because she is crazy!"_

I flinched at the memory. I saw my mom and Doyle staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I just remembered that day that we left. Post-gunshot." I told them.

"Well, back on topic, what's your problem with Jace?" Doyle asked me.

"You could never know. You're probably never going to know. You're going to be one of the million people who tell me that this whole abusing thing is propaganda! That there's no way that anyone would ever willingly hurt someone else like that! But you know what? It's not fake. And lying about it doesn't make the scars go away. It just deepens them." I ran off to my bedroom, to cry, and to sleep.

**lIlIlIlIl**

**So yeah! That's the end.**

**I'm still accepting OCs. Read chapter 5 for more info about the OCs and PM me with ideas!**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle – Shadowhunter1995**

**Goodbye!**


	8. Tears that were never meant to be shed

**Ok. I'm back. Greygirl2358, about your OC, 3 things:**

**1.) I don't know who Eric Northman is, so I need specifics. This might change if I look it up.**

**2.) I need a name.**

**3.) Smokin' hot is not a description. And besides, I couldn't describe smokin' hot without going something like "He was wrapped in muscles with brown hair and dark eye and stuff like that."**

**Also, sometimes when I get a vaccine, I get the disease the vaccine is for. So if I don't upload in a while, just remember I might be sick.**

**If that's it, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**Clary's POV (1st person)**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I laid down on my bright red bed, that was now soaked with my grief-ridden tears. My room had my bed in the far left corner, an oak end table next to it, a closet on one wall, a cubby on another, and the entire room was messy, with dirty clothes and blankets thrown around everywhere.

I remembered Jace's room. His room was always so neat. It was probably the scariest part about him. He was psychotic, but his room would suggest that he was the most careful and thoughtful person in the world. Which sickened me.

I heard a creak as my bedroom door opened. Jocelyn walked in, here green eyes watching me on my tear-soaked bed.

"Clary?" She asked, carefully coming closer.

"What mom? Is Doyle gone?" I asked, tears flowing out of my eyes and dripping down my face.

"Yes. I made her leave. Is everything ok? For now at least?"

"I guess it is."

"Ok. That's good."

"But it's just, why? Why do these people do this? Why do people hurt other people? And how come no one believes the people that have been abused and assualted?" She pulled me in for a hug. I buried my head in her chest and started crying.

"I don't know Clary, I just don't know."

**lIlIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIlIl**

I laid down in my drenched bed, under a blanket that was no help what-so-ever to keep out the menacing chill. I laid my head down on the also soaked pillow, looked up the sad dark blue ceiling, and tried to sleep. Memories came in the form of malevolent nightmares.

_"...she is crazy." Jace told me while looking down at my bloody, mutilated excuse of a body._

_"NO SHE ISN'T! MOMMY!" I screamed with irony taste of blood in my mouth. Jace shut me up elbowing me in the face, the pain exploding on my face like a thousand rusty needles stabbing me all at once in the one, compound area, causing me to black out._

I woke up with a blood-churdling scream. Jocelyn quickly ran into my bedroom, ran to the bed, and grabbed me with her comforting arms.

"It's ok Clary. It's ok." She told me with her soft, gentle voice.

"No it's not mom. It's not." I said with cries erupting from my throat. Cries that shed tears that were never meant to be shed.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I don't know if the internet will stay up for a while.**

**Still accepting OCs. (Look in chapter 5 for moe details). PM me with ideas!**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle (Wasn't really in this chapter) - Shadowhunter1995.**

**? - Greygirl2358 (Still need those 3 things)**

**And again, if I don't update in a while, I might be sick.**


	9. Why do the memories hurt?

**I'm back! Greygirl2358, I won't have your OC in this chapter. I'll tell you why later. Also, his name will be Michael. Gabriel seems like a better name, but I'd get really confused considering that that's my name and I'm nothing like that. At least the physical part. Plus, I said I MIGHT get sick. I didn't say I was sick.**

**Anything else? No? Ok.**

**lIlIlIlIl**

**Jocelyn's POV (1st person)**

**lIlIlIlIl**

I was sitting there looking down at Clary. My beautiful Clary, who was sitting there crying tears of memories.

_I was in my room trying to find some money or anything really. I was searching Jonathan's brand-new black leather wallet for any money at all. There was nothing. He probably kept it somewhere else, the little psychotic bastard._

_"MOMMY! HELP ME!" Clary's terrified voice exploded from the hallway._

_"I'M COMING CLARY!" I yelled while running out of the room. I entered the front room, heart beating like a drum being played by energetic toddler who had 12 mountain dews. I saw Jace kneeling over Clary's unconcious body._

_"GET OFF OF HER!" I screamed at him, rage erupting out of me in a horrific explosion._

_"What are you going to do about it?" He asked me in a mocking voice. I ran over to him and ripped him off of Clary._

_He got up and punched me in the face. The pain was prominent, but not anything she hadn't already endured. I kicked him in the gut angrily, and he staggered back a bit. He looked up at me with a psychotic grin on his face. He held up a dagger he got from his pocket. he charged toward me while laughing psychotically. He held back his hand, charging up the stab, and he-_

"Mommy, the memories hurt! Why do they hurt?" Clary asked me, snapping me out of the memory.

"I don't know Clary. I just don't know." I answered truthfully with a sad tone to my already depressing voice.

**lIlIlIlIl**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, I just needed to get some of that information out, and I think I have writer's block now. Sorry.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle - Shadowhunter1995**

**Michael - Greygirl2358 (I need a description of what he looks like. I could also use a last name)**

**Bye!**


	10. Author's note: Help!

**Hi! So... I need ideas for the story... Sorry... Um... anonymous101, I agree, I need to make it something different, and 8 & 9 could've been one chapter, I just kind of wrote those at different times because I was running out of ideas... So... HELP!**


	11. Ola yaakun

**I'm back! So, Michael Northstar should be introduced in this chapter. Yes, Northstar. It's a good name. But he won't be a cop... I thought of a better role for his personality.**

**Edit: Why do guests hate on me without giving me advice? I'm not going to switch to porn because you say so.**

**It's good to be updating again!**

**Again, I might get Chicken Pox from the vaccine, so I'm just saying that now. I probably won't, since I've already gotten it, but still. I'm pretty sure I have 2 of the 4 early chicken pox signs, but those can go to any sickness. :\**

**lIlIlIl**

_**Clary's POV (1st person)**_

**lIlIlIl**

It was the next day. I was at Idris high, in english class. Again. It was a bright day outside, with just a couple of clouds in the sky. It was around the end of class. Closer then I realized, actually. A few seconds later, the bell rang, dismissing us to gym class.

I sighed, stood up, and started walking to my locker. My feet made quiet _clang _noises. The hallway was eeriely silent. I arrived at my red locker, put in the combination 12-4-36, and opened it.

Any fear I might've had disappeared when I opened it. There was nothing in it besides my stuff that was supposed to in it. I put away my english supplies, closed the door, turned around, and started walking.

**lIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIl**

Gym class is over. Finally. My knees are aching, my arms are sore, and I can barely turn my head.

I get dressed back into my white T-shirt, my tan shorts, and beige sandals while I put away my sweat-soaked gym outfit.

I started walking towards the door. As I looked around, I noticed that there was no one there. Weird.

I felt this painful at my side and fell down. I fell down face first onto the cold floor. I started tasting a bit of iron.

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and turned me around. I looked up, and saw gold. _Jace_.

He put his weight onto my chest as he laid down.

"Ola yaakun." He said, staring at me with a look that gave the feeling of anger, brutallity, and desire. "It means Hello honey in mayan."

"You know mayan?" I asked, curious, but still not happy.

"That's not the point. The point is, you seem to have forgotten."

"Forgotten what? I remember **everything **you did to me."

"Oh I've seen it in the way he looks at you."

"Who?"

"Simon. It's obvious he likes you, and from your look, you feel the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" He was **really **starting to annoy me.

"Then maybe you need a reminder." Oh god. No!

"No Jace! NO!" He grabbed my right hand with **his **right hand and pulled out a knife with his left hand. Right. I forgot. He's a leftie. That doesn't change much anyway.

He flipped over my hand, to see the words that had almost faded away. He took the knife and started cutting out the 'Y' again.

The cold knife met my hand and started tracing up. I cried out in pain.

"Shut up. I need silence." He snapped at me agressively.

All of the sudden, a dark figure tackled into Jace, knocking him down. I looked up as they engaged in a fistfight.

**lIlIlIl**

**So, that's the end of the chapter! I'm back! Kind of short, but at least I kind of know where to go next...**

**Still accepting OCs. Chapter 5 for more details.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle - Shadowhuter1995**

**Michael Northstar (Should be properly introduced in the next chapter) - Greygirl2358**

**Goodbye!**


	12. Clary

**Hey! New chapter finally!**

**I think that I'm good in the Chicken Pox area...**

**Surprisingly, I don't think I have anything else to say!**

**lIlIlIl**

**Clary's POV (1st person)**

**lIlIlIl**

I watched in _slight _horror as the two men rolled on the floor, throwing punch after punch at each other. And that was just because Jace was getting some hits in.

There was blood on the floor, a bit of it mine, most of it from the boys. Jace's fist hit the boy's jaw and spit burst out of it.

I wanted to come in and pry Jace off of the boy, but I couldn't. I was just too horrified by the fight. I started thinking about running to the principal, but I couldn't. I just sat there, watching.

**lIlIlIl**

**?'s POV (1****st**** person [We know who he is, but...])**

**lIlIlIl**

I was in the girl's locker room brawling with this Jerk-face who was doing who-knows-what to Clary.

Clary.

Clary, the girl who I had tried to figure out.

Clary, the girl who I watched in class every day.

Clary, the girl who I wrote about in my journal.

Clary, the girl who I had dreams about.

Clary, the girl who I kept on hoping would come up to me and talk to me, because I was too nervous.

I could say all of these things, but only one statement could always be true, no matter what.

Clary, the girl who I loved.

**lIlIlIl**

**Hey! Sorry for the short chapter, but at least I'm back!**

**Still accepting OCs. See chapter 5 for details.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle (Not in this chapter) – Shadowhunter1998 (I think that that's your name...)**

**Michael Northstar (Sorry for not properly introducing him, I was mainly working on actually finishing this chapter) – Greygirl2358**

**Goodbye!**


	13. Dripping blood

**Hey! I'm back!**

**I love this story for 2 reasons:**

**It's my most popular story.**

**I can threaten my sister whenever she gets on my nerve.**

**So, tomorrow I start school. And I'll also watch The City of Bones in IMAX.**

**This is a monument for Hello Honey. The 12****th**** chapter. Well, the actual one. For those of you who don't know why, Hello Honey is the 12****th**** story in my 'Books' folder.**

**I think that's it!**

**?'s POV (1****st**** person POV [Still know him, but hey!])**

I could feel the adrenaline rush through me as he kneed me in the gut. I swung my arm and elbowed him in the face.

The cold tile floor reminded me of the fact that I _was_, in fact, in the girl's locker room.

He punched me in the face and I felt some blood leave my body. I retaliated with my arm and scratched his neck, leaving a deep, bleeding mark.

He let out a tiny yell and got up slightly and held his hand back, charging a punch. I quickly rolled up and kicked him in the chest.

He was launched a bit away and hit the floor with a _thud! _He got up, growling, and started walking towards me, blood dripping from his neck. I probably would've thought he looked pretty badass under different circumstances.

Just then, the door opened and two people walked in.

One was a girl I didn't know. She was maybe 5' 3" with pale skin, and freckles. She had light brown hair with dark brown highlights, and… Blue tips? Her eyes looked sort of blue-green. She was wearing gray sweatpants, a sort of green sweatshirt, blue-and-yellow sneakers, and a red headband.

The other was a man that I had seen on one too many occasions. Principal Morgenstern.

"There they are, Morgenstern!" She exclaimed with a French accent.

"Good job, Caitlyn." Morgenstern told her, gritting his teeth when he saw the guy I was fighting.

**So, another short chapter. But at least it's up again!**

**Still accepting OCs. See chapter 5 for details.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle (I'll try to get her back in) – Shadowhunter1995**

**Michael Northstar – Greygirl2358**

**Caitlyn Delana – Xoxo-vivi-xoxo**

**That's it! Bye!**


	14. Author's note: Next, or last?

**So, should the next chapter be the last chapter, and I post a sequel? Or should I continue on THIS story?**

**Nothing's wrong. I know what I'm going to write, but I need to know what you people think.**

**Also...**

**Greygirl2358: He WILL be introduced in the next chapter.**


	15. A grimy alleyway

**Hey there! I'm back!**

**I'm doing my best to wrap this up in time for monday because a teacher asked to read it. And don't worry, faithful viewers, he promised not to send me to the guidance office.**

**And Michael will have an accent, just so you know. Just something I thought would be good for the character. Could you people (Preferrably Greygirl2358) suggest one? And there will be something else about him.**

**All I have to say for the movie is this:**

**In the vampire part, only 3 things stay the same.**

**1.) The Werewolves attack the Vampires.**

**2.) Clary got a knife (Not saying how) into the side of a Werewolf. (Not saying which)**

**3.) The drink Simon drunk was blue.**

**And that's it!**

**lIlIlIl**

**-Clary's POV (1st person)-**

**lIlIlIl**

I sat there in the office with a strange girl, a strange boy, and Jace. Hm...

The girl sat next to me politely, constantly fidgeting, though.

The boy just sat in the chair next to the girl like this was a daily routine for him.

And Jace was at the end of the row, staring at me with a look that reminded me of a scene in a documentary about wolves that I watched. In the scene the wolves were tracking and hunting a defenseless creature.

The boy looked at me with a concerned look. Shuldn't _I _have been giving _him _that?

The boy had green eyes and black/dark brown hair with streaks of gold. He looked kind of tight and firm, and, looking beyond him a bit, he appeared to be taller than Jace.

Principal Morgenstern looked at the boy with an intense stare.

"Why is it that you're always in here? The only exception is that one time with Clary, Jace, and Simon. And 2 of them are here as well!" He asked the boy.

"I just try to help." The boy defended. He appeared to have an accent that I just couldn't put my finger on...

"Well since the report is that you were fighting Jace over there," He gestured towards Jace, who didn't even notice. He just kept on staring at me. "You're already getting it easy."

"Whoah. What? _You're _giving _me _an easy time? What the hell did he do?" Morgenstern looked at me for acceptance, and I shook my head. He doesn't have to know.

"Huh. You know? I was thinking that you'd like other people to join your 'cause'." Jace said calmly while using air quotes. I couldn't help it. My thick, clearly defined line was blurred at that moment.

"IT'S NOT A CAUSE AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, blood rushing towards my head, giving me a feeling I only felt a few times before.

"And just what did I do, Clarissa?" How was he so calm?

"YOU- YOU- You- You..." I looked back at the other people, who were backing away into their chairs. "I HATE YOU!"

I stormed out of the room, finally glad that I got that out.

**lIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIl**

I had made it out of the office, heck, out of the school, and I kept on running until I got tired. It was raining now, and I wasn't anywhere that I recognized.

I walked into a grimy alleyway wedged in-between a red-ish brick apartment buliding and a tiny Denny's. I didn't have any money, so I couldn't really do anything with the 2 buildings.

Night was falling and I didn't have any place to stay. I leaned against a wall, slumped down onto the dirty, wet floor, and started crying.

I was sitting there sobbing for who knows how long before I heard voices.

"You can't look for her forever, you know." I heard a familiar voice say. Doyle?

"I know. Just let me check one more alley. She's in this general area. I know it." Said another sort-of-familiar voice. The only reason why I knew who it was because of the accent. The boy?

"Ok."

"Thanks Aunt!" Huh?

I heard hurried footsteps getting closer to me. Looks like he was going down _this _alley.

He slowed his run to a walk when he saw me, so that he'd slowly get closer to me.

"Hi Clary. How are you?" He spoke in a calm most likely so that he didn't upset me in some way he didn't notice.

"Hi." I grumbled.

"Okay, it's okay. I'm Michael." Michael. A nice name.

**lIlIlIl**

**So, that's it! hopefully it's good!**

**Accepting OCs. See chapter 5 for details.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle (Gettin' her back in!) - Shadowhunter1995**

**Michael Northstar - Greygirl2358**

**Caitlyn Delana - xoxo-vivi-xoxo**

**That's it! Bye!**


	16. A reminder

**I'm back!**

**So, I gained a favorite and 2 follows!**

**And my sister gave me a good idea for an accent for Michael. She doesn't read this story, so it was a bit hard to actually ask the question...**

**This is the final chapter, and I'm going to have something special at the end, so, I'm getting this done now.**

**I need OCs. Chapter 5 for details.**

**Ever Elizabeth Doyle - Shadowhunter1995**

**Michael Northstar - Greygirl2358**

**Caitlyn Delana - xoxo-vivi-xoxo**

**Joy Herondale - i lovemarshall lee**

**I believe that's it!**

**lIlIlIl**

**Clary's POV (1st person)**

**lIlIlIl**

I sat there, staring at Michael. Doyle was next to him.

Michael was wearing black jeans, a black T-shirt, and black-and-dark blue sneakers.

Doyle was wearing a baggy gray shirt, weird jeans from a minority company, and dark purple sneakers.

"So... I've heard that you met my aunt over here." Michael said in his familiar accent that I couldn't place.

"Yeah. Not one of my fondest memories." I mumbled. "No offense, of course."

"None taken, Clarissa." She told me happily. What the hell's with her?

"Okay then..."

"Well she's not my biological aunt; I was adopted. My parents died trying to stop a bank robbery when I was 3." Michael explained.

"Oh... I'm sorry..."

"It's okay."

"I've been wondering... What's that accent? It seems familiar, but I just can't place it..."

"Oh. It's an english accent."

"Cool... So... What now?"

"I don't know, but can I walk you home?"

"Sure. Why not?"

We got up from our seats, and Michael held his arm out. I declined, and we started walking.

"How long will you be gone?" Doyle asked Michael.

"I should be back by 4 O' Clock." He told her as he walked away from the table, next to me.

**lIlIlIl**

_**time jump**_

**lIlIlIl**

There we were, in front of the angelic motel. But something seemed off.

The light was on, so I didn't know why I felt that.

We walked inside, and walked up.

We reached the door that said 3B in large brass letters, and I opened the door.

I gasped. The room was in shambles. The couches were overturned, pillows thrown everywhere, and art pieces were torn up and spread acroos the room.

"Mom?" I asked nervously.

"What is this?" Michael asked behind me.

I ignored him and walked into the main area.

In the middle of the room was Jocelyn. There was blood everywhere and she wasn't moving.

"MOMMY!" I yelled as I ran towards her, tears flowing out my eyes.

I knelt over her and checked her pulse. Nothing. No beat.

She had stab wounds riddling her body, blood gushing out of them.

"Mommy..."

I noticed a note on the table. I picked it up and opened it.

Inside were 6 words. 6 horrible words in Jace's handwriting.

_Or do you need a reminder?_

**lIlIlIl**

_"No matter what happened in your past, or what's happening in your present, or what will happen in your future, when you have true friends by your side, you'll stand taller then you could ever imagine."_

_-Zerkoz_

End of _Hello Honey_

Continued in _A Better Life?_


End file.
